


Dear Dean.

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where after John's death the boys live a normal life under the care of Bobby. A few familiar places. Set in early 2000's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean.

_**Dear Dean,** _

_**Go to Bobby’s, he’ll take care of you, and I know you will take care of Sam. If you’re reading this I’m dead, don’t worry about giving me a hunters funeral I’ve already made arrangements. Use this as an excuse to start over, put away the family business and live a normal life. The Impala is yours, take good care of her. I know you two will live up to the Winchester name and be good men. Take care,** _

_**Dad.** _

Chapter One: Bobby’s.

          It had been three weeks since Dean had heard anything from his father, and he hadn’t returned any of his many phone calls. Feeling stuck and unsettled he looked over the info he was left on the notepad about the case his dad was last working. There had been five deaths in the last two months in Bastrop down in Louisiana, all said to have their throats ripped out. Immediately his dad knew it was a vampire and packed his stuff, problem is there were a lot of nests in the south, and going alone was more than dangerous. Dialing Bobby’s number he feared the worst, his father was probably dead. “This is Bobby Singer, if you have this number and it’s not an emergency then you better hang up now.” Rolling his eyes he sighed some things never changed. “Bobby, its Dean. I think Dad’s in trouble. He’s been on a vamp hunt for more than three weeks and we haven’t heard from him since he left. I hate to bother you but have you talked to him?” Hearing the other man sigh on the other end he dropped his head, “No, I’ve been working a case in Ohio and I just got back in, but I’ll give his cell a ring and see if he’s alright. Hell he may be drunk in a ditch somewhere. I’ll call you back.” “Alright, thanks Bobby.” “That’s what I’m here for.” After hanging up the phone he decided to clean up the room. When Dad was on a case, and they weren’t given one to work themselves they relaxed and watched TV not worrying about the mess. Most people would have let the maids come in, but they knew better than that. How could you explain a 16 year old having an array of weapons strewn everywhere and a 12 year old reading a lore book? You can’t, so they kept to themselves, only going out when they absolutely needed to. It was early and Sam was still asleep so he cleaned as quietly as he could. Afterwards he looked for something to eat, there was hardly anything left on the small table besides a granola bar. Deciding to save that for Sammy, he dug his wallet out to look at their funds. Inside was a five and a couple of dollar bills. He knew they shouldn’t have ordered pizza last week but he couldn’t say no to Sam’s puppy eyes. It was ten dollars for one pizza and it lasted them the whole day, so all in all it wasn’t that bad of a buy. A knock at the door drew him out of his trance and he pulled his gun out of the back of his pants. Looking at Sam to make sure he was still asleep upon realizing he was, he turned to open the door. Gun ready he opened it a crack before seeing a short lady, “What do you want?” he said discreetly hiding the gun behind the door. “Boy put that gun away. And don’t be too loud about it, I don’t want you waking up Sam over there.” Hiding it in his jacket he opened the door before pushing her outside, “Who the hell are you?” “Dean watch your mouth. I’m a friend of your fathers, name’s Missouri Mosely.” “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” “Why would I lie to you? John Winchester came to me a long time ago and asked me for a favor so here I am.” He didn’t reply instead he prepared himself for a fight. “So what’s the favor?” “I’m here to deliver this.” She held out a pair of keys, upon realizing they were the keys to the impala he snatched them away. “Don’t snatch boy it’s rude. Now I’m sorry to be bringing such bad news, but you’re going to be a good man and I know you’re strong so you look after yourself and Sam in there and don’t be afraid to call me every now and then.” Walking towards the Impala he looked inside and found his dad’s jacket with a note on top.

 _Dear Dean._ After reading it he stepped out to thank Missouri, but she had left the motel. How am I going to tell Sam? Walking into their small room he sat down on his bed, placing his head in his hands. Now what? Bobby was gone just as much as their Dad was and now he would be gone forever… He wasn’t Father of the year but he did his best with them, but now everything would change. No more moving around place to place, they would live at Bobby’s now, but Sam would be happy about that. He always liked staying with Bobby, it was the only home he ever knew besides the backseat of the Impala. The phone rang, he quickly picked it up “Hello?” “Dean. His phone’s been cut off, I asked around though, it’s not looking good son.” “I-I know, I got a note from Dad saying he died, from a lady named Missouri, she gave me the keys to the impala. I guess she drove it up here?” “I’m sorry son, Missouri’s a psychic your father met after your mother died, he set it up to where if he ever died working a case she would find you and Sam and leave you the Impala and some money to get you here. Come home, we’ll figure this out son.” Home, the word sounded nice, but it never had any meaning in his mind. His home is where his mother died and he hadn’t called anything home since. But if they were going to label something Bobby’s was the closest thing to it now. Breaking down he sobbed before containing his cries to not wake Sam up, “Dean? You alright?” Swallowing his grief he nodded into the receiver, “Yeah I was just uh nothing, we’ll be there as soon as possible.” “Can you make the drive?” “Yes sir, we’ll be fine. See you soon” with that Dean hung up the phone. Now Sam would grow up without a mother or a father, and he was going to do everything he could to fill the roles of both. “Sammy” he said nudging the teenager. The younger Winchester woke with a start and jumped out of bed, “What? Is there another case?” “No, no it’s not that. We gotta go. Pack your stuff, there’s a granola bar you can eat until we can get some grub.” “Why? What’s going on?” “Don’t ask questions, I’ll explain everything on the road, just pack up.” He nodded and began to pack the few items he had into his duffle, “Dean? Did you ever reach Dad? I had a dream that he was on his way here.” “Uh no Sammy he’s not but we’re going to Bobby’s so pack up.” “Cool.” After they finished packing he grabbed his bags and set out for the Impala, loading them into the back he heard his brother come up behind him. “What’s the car doing here?” “I’ll explain in the car, we got a lot of miles to cover though so come on.” Understanding finally what was going on Sam nodded before getting in. “Dean?” “Yeah Sammy?” “Dad’s dead isn’t he?” Nodding he started the car, “It’s okay. Bobby will take care of us.” “Yeah you’re right.” Sam didn’t cry or even ask any more questions, he only stared at the window. “I gotta get gas and some grub for the road. Do you want anything?” “No” was all he said before pulling out a book to read. This was going to be hard on him, but he wouldn’t have to face it alone. Dean was going to take all of the weight he could carry for his little brother, he’s too young to have go through this. Checking out with a few items he walked back to the car and handed Sam a water. “Did you eat that granola bar?” “Yeah.” “Good, I bought some snacks in case you get hungry. You can go back to sleep if you want, I won’t play any ACDC or anything.” “No it’s okay, you like that music, and it won’t bother me.” Deciding against it he started the car up. Sioux Falls was about 300 miles from where they were and that meant about two and a half hour drive if Dean was driving. When they were halfway there he stopped for a bathroom break. Sam was now asleep in the back curled up under Dad’s jacket with a book under his head.

Sam’s POV  
          “Sammy. We’re here. I’m not gonna carry you in, your too big for all that come on.” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stretched and looked at his new home. Dean handed him his bags and patted him on the shoulder before heading inside. Bobby was waiting inside, and grabbed the bags and put them in a room, afterwards he pulled them both into a tight hug. “Thanks for letting us crash here man. Don’t worry about a thing I can take care of things here when you’re gone, and I’m going to look for a job first thing in the morning.” “Stop you’re yammering, you boys are family. I won’t have you looking for a job or anything else, your job is school. That goes for the both of you. School doesn’t start for another couple of weeks but I’ll see what I can do about enrolling you.” “Thanks Bobby” I say before sitting down. “If you’re desperate for work though, I can use some help working on some of these junkers out back and your old man always said you had a knack for fixing cars.” “Um yeah I’m alright, I’ll do what I can.” “Well I’m going to crash, you boys should get some sleep. Take whatever room you want.” They both nodded and Dean waited expectantly, after deciding to go into the first room Dean got up and went into the one adjacent. “Night Sammy.” “Night.”

He woke up to the smell of something cooking, groaning he rolled out of the bed. In the kitchen Dean was cooking something a frying pan, “Morning Sammy.” “Morning. Where’s Bobby?” “He said he’d be back around five. Sit down, I made us some breakfast.” Sitting down he looked at his plate, “Since when do you cook?” “Since forever. Eat your veggie omelet.” Trying the egg production his brother made he chewed carefully, surprisingly it was good. “You like it? Mine has bacon and stuff in it, but I knew you would want some veggie stuff in there.” “Yeah it’s good. Thanks.” They ate in silence and when they were done he went to pick up the plates, but Dean stopped him. “I got it. Go unpack.” Nodding he went to his new room and unloaded the few items he had. When he returned Dean was on the couch watching TV. “Bobby working a case?” “Don’t know, I doubt it if he said he’d be back tonight though. I wouldn’t worry about it.” For the next couple of hours he sat on the couch and watched Dr. Sexy with Dean. When his brother started to snore next to him, he pulled the remote from his hands and changed the channel. Nothing good was on so he settled for the news instead, mostly it was about the possibility of war with some foreign country, and he was barely paying attention when the door opened. Bobby came through with a huff, “Hey Sam. Where’s Dean?” At that moment Dean woke with a start, “what is it?” “Son we have a small problem on the school front. We need to talk.” “Alright. What’s up?” “I enrolled you in Sioux Falls High but they said you would have to stay in the eleventh grade because you’re lacking some credits or some bullshit, I don’t remember, but Sam here is going to be there with you and they said he could skip a grade if he wanted to.” Skip a grade? It was true his brother never cared for school but it wasn’t like he was an idiot, most days it was because they were too busy working a case. He however was always making sure Sam did his homework and studied because ‘You don’t throw away a genius.’ As if, he wasn’t a genius, Dean was smarter than him at times especially at hunting. “Sammy” a pair of hands were snapping in his face. “Huh?” “So what do you say? Are you going to skip a grade or not?” “I don’t know or care honestly. School is the furthest thing from my mind right now.” “Son I know you haven’t lived a normal life for the past 13 years but all that is about to change, so that includes school. You’ll like it there, and besides you have another couple of weeks to get comfortable with it.” “Yeah you’re right, Dean?” “Yeah?” “Do you think I should skip a grade?” “Hell yeah you should, that means you won’t have to go to high school any longer than necessary and go to law school like you always wanted.” “Law school?” “Um yeah I’ve been thinking about it.” “Good for you son. Now what do you idjits want to eat?” “Sam?” “Whatever is good with me, although I could go for a salad?” “Dude. No. I was thinking burgers and some pie.” “Sounds like a plan, I’m going on a run, is there anything else you boys need?” “No sir” they both said. Dean reassumed his position on the couch and frowned, “What happened to Dr. Sexy?” “I changed it when you fell asleep. How many hours did you catch last night man?” “Probably two, I couldn’t sleep. Don’t worry about it. I’m all caught up now and I’m taking the remote.” “No you’re not, this documentary is fixing to come on that I wanted to watch.” “Come on man a documentary? Grow some balls.” Bobby smiled at them before slapping them on the head. “Ow! What was that for?” “Stop fighting over the remote like normal kids and watch something you both like. And no porn Dean.” His brother rolled his eyes and sighed “Fine, but what you don’t know what kill you.” “I mean it boy, save that for later. Sam’s too young to be watching that.” “No I’m not? We used to watch the-e” he was cut off by his brother’s hand. “You’re right. I’m too young.” After Bobby left he heard a sigh from Dean, “Man you can’t go spilling family secrets like that. Bobby is not Dad, he has morals and stuff. He cares about our brains being warped and what not.” “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” “It’s alright, this is going to take a bit for us to get used to.” Nodding he sat back and let Dean watch his doctor show.

THREE WEEKS LATER

 

Chapter Two: Sioux Fall’s High.

*Dean’s POV*

“Stop bouncing, you’ll do fine” he said to Sam as he pulled up to the school. Turning off the engine he grabbed his notebook from the back and double checked his pocket for his pencils. Sam however had a whole friggin suitcase on his back filled with all of his books and notebooks. “You let me know if you have any problems. Okay?” When Sam nodded he left him to go to his first class, he pulled out his paper to check his first course. _English 101_. Great he loved learning about grammar and other pointless stuff he didn’t need. Walking into the class room he sat down before the teacher could pull the new student act. Thankfully this teacher didn’t seem to care that he was new, and he was more than grateful. _Mr. Carver_ was written on the board in cursive, that’s a weird name. “Good morning Class, my name is Mr. Carver but you can call me Chuck. This is English 101 and it’s going to be a fun year.  Most English classes teach you about Shakespeare and punctuation but not this course. This year in English you’re going to learn about becoming a writer of your own life. Now I can’t promise there won’t be any punctuation lessons here and there but I promise we won’t focus too much on it. Now before we start we have a couple of new students, so make sure you make them feel welcome. Now let’s get started.” When a medium built student sat next to him he groaned, he really didn’t want any problems from the popular crowd trying to force him in their group. “Hey man” the student drawled out with a southern accent, “Name’s Benny, I take it your new?” “Uh yeah. Dean, nice to meet you” he said before shaking the extended hand. “So what position you play?” “I used to play linebacker but I quit because the coach is a real douche. Do yourself a favor and don’t try out. You’ll never have a social life again.” “Oh alright I wasn’t planning on it but thanks.” Smiling at his new acquaintance he went back to paying attention to Chuck. When the bell rang he was grateful, Benny was nice but he wasn’t too keen on making any friends just yet. “Hey Dean wait up. If you don’t have plans for lunch you can eat with me and my friends.” “Thanks but I promised my little brother we’d eat together.” Lie. “He can come too.” Not having another excuse he nodded and left the conversation but was stopped by a red head dressed in skinny jeans and a graphic t. “Hey there. You must be the new kid. Name’s Charlie. Benny’s right you have to eat lunch with us. You’re a total babe, and the preps will be all over that.” Smiling at her he nodded and tried again to leave. Heading to his next class he groaned when he remembered it was math. He hated math, he was never good at it, and it made him feel like an idiot. Slipping in quietly to the back he smiled upon realizing the class was empty. Or it was until girls started to flood the room and gawk at him. He could hear their not so silent whispers about him and how cute he looked and if he was a bad boy because of the leather jacket. Completely caught up in his own world he didn’t realize that the desk’s had names on them. _Castiel Novak._ Castiel? What a weird name. Gathering his things to move to a seat without a name he found one adjacent to his prior seat. It was convenient none the less. A girl was slinking her way to him trying to be seductive as she did so, the girl was by no means ugly. She had curly light brown hair and a pretty face but he wasn’t interested today. “Hello, you must be the new kid everybody is raving about. Name’s Bella Talbot. Pleasure.” Her accent was British and weird, man what was it with this school? “Dean. Nice to meet you.” She leaned over his desk exposing her chest and twirled her hair, “So do you have any plans for after school? My parents aren’t home and I would _love_ to see those pretty green eyes again.” “I have to take care of my little brother, sorry.” “Hmm I love a sensitive guy” pulling out a piece of paper she handed it to him “here’s my number feel free to call or text any time.” He nodded politely before shoving the piece of paper in his pocket, he wasn’t going to text or call her but he wasn’t going to be rude. Satisfied she walked away, relieved to not be bothered anymore he pulled out his pencil to attempt to learn something. A dark haired boy took the seat next to him but he barely noticed. He waited for him to ask him if he was new or something but instead he just looked intensively at his book. Okay. Odd, most people either gawked at him or at least introduced themselves to him. Wondering what this dude’s deal was he remembered the name. Castiel, seems fitting.

“Hey do you know where the quad is?” No answer. Trying again he thought of something better to say, “I’m new and I don’t really know where anything is.” Once again there was no answer. “Name’s Dean. You must be Cas, I sat in your seat by mistake earlier.” This time the boy looked up and he was instantly speechless. Damn, if he wasn’t the hottest person in here and nobody had even spoken to him besides Dean. He had these gorgeous eyes and some stubble on his face, but was dressed in an odd way. Cas was wearing a dark blue sweater and black dress pants with dark frames on his face. “Hello Dean, sorry if I was being unknowingly rude by not acknowledging you like everybody else but I was occupied. Also, my name is Castiel. Please do not call me Cas.” Dumbfounded he couldn’t help but stare, the voice that escaped his mouth was deep and soothing. Trying to find his words he heard the other boy mumble “Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude, it’s just you are all anybody has talked about all morning and I’ve grown tired of it.” “I’m sorry I didn’t know, I just uh. Never mind.” “Don’t apologize. But please don’t call me Cas.” “Why not?” No answer. On his way out of the class he was stopped by Cas, “its better if we’re not friends. Nobody has ever called me Cas before and seeing how nicknames mean friendship I forbid it. You should stay away from me Dean Winchester.” So he did know who I was, but why did he want me to stay away from him? “Why can’t we be friends? I don’t bite.” _Hard anyways._ Cas squinted and turned his head, “Don’t you understand? I’m not popular and you so very clearly are. Good bye Dean” he said before walking away. There was something about this guy he couldn’t let go. “Wait” he said trying to catch up but was stopped by a tall guy with ugly features. “Winchester. Don’t bother with that loser Novak. Come on hang out with us. I’m Ralph.” The guy was so obviously popular he decided against it. “No thanks.” “Did you say no?” “I didn’t stutter did I?” The big guy huffed, “You’ll regret it Winchester. Have fun hanging out with a fag.” “Rather hang out with him than a brainless douchebag jock.” “What did you say to me Winchester?” “You must have hearing problems, if I were you I’d get that checked out man.” “Alright that’s it.” Dodging a punch he kicked the dude’s leg out from underneath him, before grabbing his collar, “Nice try. Stay away from me.” After he let go of him the guy ran off. This was going to be a great school year he could already tell. Walking outside he found Benny waving for him to join them at a table. He nodded and gave them a one moment signal. Looking for Sam’s mop of hair in the crowd he finally spotted him talking to a blonde girl. “Sammy.” “Dean it’s Sam. Jessica this is my older brother Dean.” She smiled “Nice to meet you.” “You too. You going to stay here?” Sam nodded and smiled at Jessica, “Alright later, I’ll meet you by the impala.” He made his way back to Benny’s table and sat down. They all greeted him with a warm hey. Charlie was there as promised with a blonde girl sitting beside her and a dude with a mullet next to Benny. “Glad you could make it man, this is Jo” he said pointing to the blonde “and this is Ash” referring to the dude with the mullet. “Hey, I’m Dean.” Charlie patted the seat next to her and he sat down beside her. “So have they tried to recruit you yet?” “Uh yeah some dude named Ralph told me to hang out with him. He seemed like a total dick though.” Jo nodded “Yeah if by dick you mean homophobic asshole then yeah.” “Homophobic? Why do you say that?” “When Charlie and I started dating he harassed us for months and called us the wild things. And he is always messing with that Novak kid even though nobody even knows for sure if he’s gay.” “Wait you mean Cas?” “Yeah Castiel, that’s him. He’s a cool cat but he’s real quiet” Ash said. “Why does he mess with him then?” “Rumor is their related somehow, but still. I feel bad for that poor kid” He nodded, “What’s his story? He seemed nice.” “I knew it! I called it. Benny you owe me 10 bucks.” Benny handed over ten dollars and groaned. “Knew what?” “Oh nothing that you were one of us” Charlie said smiling at him. There was more to the story he was sure of it but at the moment he let it go. “So how long have you two been dating?” “Little over a year.” Jo said grabbing the red head’s hand. “That’s nice. So what’s the deal here? Any bad teachers I should know about?” “There aren’t any bad teachers per se but like I said earlier stay away from the football coach. Dude’s worse than Ralph.” He nodded “Got it. Anything else?” Charlie shook her head, “This school is full of hot chicks, if you’re into that kind of thing.” Blushing he nodded “Come on Char, leave the guy alone. Why you always gotta know if people are gay? Some people are straight you know.” “You’re right Ash, sorry Dean.” “Don’t be. I’m not.” “Not straight?” “No, I’m bisexual.” Feeling relieved he was so comfortable around them he shrugged as if to say what? “I knew it. Welcome to the club. Benny here’s the only straight one so to speak. Ash is ace.” “Um cool? I didn’t realize there was a club though.” “There’s not but that would be cool. I would join even if I am straight.” They all laughed and Charlie nudged him “So you got a hard on for the Novak kid or what?” “Um no? He’s probably straight he just kind of rejected me when I tried to talk to him” “Yeah he’s a little shy but for good reason. He gets beat up a lot.” He frowned he wasn’t going to let anybody hurt him again. “Not anymore, I’m going to help him.” “Good for you, go get your man.” “Oh please not everything is about that. Besides he hates me.” “How could anyone hate you? You’re a total babe.” “Thanks Charlie but you barely know me.” She patted him on the shoulder, “I know enough to know you’re a good guy.” “Thanks?” Smiling she nudged him “You’re welcome.” When the bell signaling lunch was over they all left. He decided that he liked these people and that the school wasn’t half bad, but he still couldn’t get Cas out of his mind. Deciding not to worry about it anymore he focused on his school work for once.

Castiel’s POV

Dean Winchester was undoubtedly handsome but he couldn’t allow himself to get close to anybody else. Walking into his class he groaned when he saw the green eyed man sitting in the back. Dammit. He chose the seat farthest away from him, but Dean just didn’t give up easily. Awaiting him to come over and talk to him he was surprised when nothing happened. Instead he stayed in his seat and talked to the guy next to him. The bell rang and he was glad that school was finally over and he could go home to his computer. Pulling out his phone to check for messages he saw one from Gabriel. _Cas, can’t make it to pick you up. Sorry I’ll make it up to you though. Later, Gabe._  He sighed as he hoisted his bag farther up his shoulder and began walking home. Luckily he didn’t live but a couple of blocks away and it was nice outside, not to hot and not too cold. Plugging in his headphones into his iPod he turned on his music. Elvis streamed through his headphones and he hummed along smiling to himself. A dark shadow appeared before him blocking his way. Alistair. “Where’s little Castiel off to now? Going to your boyfriend’s house?” He didn’t answer he instead stood there waiting on the bully to move. “What’s the matter? Too much dick in your mouth to speak?” Rolling his eyes he tried to move past him but with no luck. He wasn’t surprised when he was pushed down and blows started to land on his face and stomach. “You got some nerve you little faggot.” “Please” he groaned making the bigger guy move off of him. He moved his leg knocking him down and he stood up and dusted himself off. “Oh now you’re going to get it.” He grabbed his stuff and ran away as fast as he could, he could hear Alistair catching up and he panicked. Suddenly he heard an engine behind him and a yell. “Leave him alone!” The engine cut off and he heard somebody get out and tackle Alistair to the ground. “I said leave him alone. Never bother him again or you’ll wish you were never born.” He kept running and didn’t turn around to see who saved him, but he recognized the voice. Running out of breath he stopped for a moment to collect himself. “Hey wait up!” Not wanting to be rude to the person who saved him he waited until he came face to face with Dean Winchester. Dammit. “Cas. Uh Castiel sorry. Why’d you let him beat up on you like that? You should’ve kicked his ass.” “I don’t like confrontation. Thanks for helping me though. Goodbye.” Trying to walk away swiftly he was stopped by a hand pulling on his shoulder. “Wait. Why don’t you let me give you a lift? That way you don’t have to worry about that asshole anymore.” “Thanks, but no thanks. I can walk.” Waving goodbye he was stopped again. “Come on, just let me help. Your cut up pretty bad on your face.” He wiped his hand across his face and saw blood on his sweater, hating the sight of blood he became light headed.

Deans POV.

“Come on just let me help. Your cut up pretty bad on your face.” Cas wiped his hand across his face and looked at his hand, he wobbled before almost falling as he fainted. Luckily Dean was there to catch him before he fell and picked him up and put him in the back of the Impala. “Sam will you grab his stuff?” Sam grabbed the books and bag off of the ground and put them in the back. “What happened to him?” “Some asshole beat him up but he fainted when he saw the blood. I’m gonna take him to Bobby’s and patch him up.” When they got to Bobby’s he was glad when he saw that he wasn’t there. He went to the back and picked up the dark haired guy and took him inside on the couch. “Sam will you find a first aid kit? I think he’s going to need stitches.” “Yeah there’s one in my room I’ll go get it.” Going to the kitchen he grabbed some alcohol to clean the wound, carefully he dabbed some on the other man’s face. “Dammit Cas. You’re gonna have to learn to fight back at these assholes. I’ll do what I can but I’m not always going to be around especially since you hate me.” Carefully he stroked the dark hair checking for a head wound, God he had soft hair that felt like feathers. When he didn’t feel anything he reluctantly pulled his hand away so he wouldn’t be creepy. “Dean? Where am I?” “My house. Don’t worry I’ll take you home soon, I know you don’t want to be anywhere near me but you fainted and I wasn’t going to just leave you there. I patched you up, you need some stitches though. I can do it myself but if you’d rather go to the hospital I’ll drive you there.” “I don’t hate you. You just saved my life practically and you think I hate you?” “Well don’t you?” “No, I was just trying to protect you from this right here” he said pointing to himself. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not the one who’s all banged up. Good news is you don’t have any serious wounds.” “Not yet. Anyways.” “You’re not going to and you’re not going to get off that easy, I’m not going anywhere. From now on I’m going to drive you home, and don’t bother telling me no.” “Fine. But be prepared for torment from Alistair and Ralph. They hate me and anybody who hangs out with me.” “So I noticed, but I can take care of them. Don’t worry about it.” “Why do you care so much anyways?” “I uh don’t know” he said as he finished patching him up. “Well whatever the reason, be careful. I won’t have anybody getting hurt because of me, especially not the schools new pretty boy Dean Winchester.” “You think I’m pretty? Wow maybe you do have a head injury.” Blushing, Cas mumbled “shut up.” “Alright you’re all better, come on I’ll drive you home.” “I don’t have to be home right away.” “Oh. Okay. Cool, so why is everybody calling you a fag? What’s that about?” “In the ninth grade they saw me kissing my then boyfriend Balthazar and ever since then they’ve made sure to torment me. Thankfully Balthazar moved so they can’t mess with him anymore but it’s better that way things weren’t working out between us, he only wanted to sleep with me.” Upon realizing that he had reveled too much information he blushed, “Maybe I do have a head injury. I don’t normally tell strangers that much about myself.” “Well that’s because I’m not a stranger, and don’t worry about it.” So Cas was gay or he at least dated men but he still looked leery of being Dean’s friend, so he backed off and got up leaving Castiel on the couch. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and he didn’t bother to ask if the boy on the couch wanted anything. Sam came into the living room and began to introduce himself to Castiel. “Hey you’re awake, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. I’m glad you’re okay.” “I’m Castiel Novak, but your brother likes to call me Cas, you can call me that too if you like. Pleasure to meet you.” “I’m taking Castiel home if you want to tag along. I may pick up some grub on the way for later.” Castiel frowned “You called me Castiel.” “You told me to.” “I did you’re right. Thank you for your kindness.” “I’m in to tag along, but I need to stop by the library.” “Of course you do.” Loading into the Impala he turned to ask where the other boy lived. “I’ll show you.” After he dropped him off Sam moved up front. “You like him don’t you?” Blushing he shook his head “Shut up.”

Castiel’s POV:

After thanking Dean for the ride he got out and made his way to his door thinking about how nice the Winchesters were to him. Still not over that Dean called him Castiel he frowned, wondering what could have changed. He didn’t want Dean to give up on being his friend, but this time he was successful at pushing people away. Anna was in the kitchen awaiting his return, “Hey Cassie, how was school?” “Fine” he mumbled trying to hide his cut up face. “Come here I made your favorite.” On the table were a couple of cheeseburgers made the way he liked them. “What happened? Why are you all cut up?” “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” “No its not. I’m going to your school tomorrow to talk to them about these punk ass kids who keep beating up my little brother. Why do you let them do this to you? I know you know how to fight.” “So? You know I don’t like confrontation. Thanks for the burgers.” “No problem Cassie, so who brought you home?” “Dean, he’s new.” Blushing he finished his burger and left before she could question him about him. Logging onto his computer he ignored the many messages on his Facebook, and logged onto Tumblr instead. It was his safe place and everyone he followed adored him and cared about him, unlike the people in reality. Nobody ever gave him a second glance that wasn’t family except for Dean… Tomorrow he would apologize to him for being so rude and ask him to be friends. Looking online for a potential blog of his he instead found Sam’s. Sam Winchester, Future Lawyer, Book lover. Laughing at the blog he scrolled most of it was reblogged from somebody else but he stopped when he found an entry from a couple of weeks ago. _Dad isn’t coming back after all, I should be more upset but he was never there hardly anyways. Dean is more upset than me even though he tries not to show it I know he’s hurting. Sometimes I hear him crying at night when he thinks I’m asleep, so tomorrow I’m going to ask Bobby to pick up some pecan pie for Dean. He’s always happier when he’s eating pie, I know it won’t fix it long term but it’s been weeks since he’s laughed or even smiled. I hope he doesn’t dwell on this too long._ Dean liked pie? Anna baked an apple one a couple of days ago and maybe it was still good. “Anna? Do we have any of that apple pie left?” “Yeah there’s a piece left.” Good he could take it with him to school tomorrow as a peace offering. He went to bed happy with his plan, everything would be better tomorrow.

 

Chapter Three: New Beginnings.

Sam’s POV

For once in his life he was actually looking forward to school where as Dean was clearly dreading it. “Dean? Dean.” Shaking his head of his thoughts the older Winchester groaned. “What?” “We’re here, we’ve been here for at least ten minutes, and I need some money for lunch.” “Oh uh yeah sure thing. Sorry Sammy.” “Just go talk to him Dean.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about, go to class.” Rolling his eyes he left the Impala, and headed to class. Thankfully he shared his first period class with Jessica. She was so beautiful with her curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes and those lips ugh. Realizing he would soon have a problem if he didn’t stop thinking about her he instead thought about how nice she was to him and how her smile lit up the room. “Sam! Over here!” Jessica waved at him from her desk and motioned for him to sit beside her. “Hey Jess, what’s up?” She shrugged “Not much just getting ready to learn about some dead people. You?” “I thought I would kill some deer, maybe an elephant or two.” “You’re funny Sam Winchester.” “Thanks” he said smiling at the girl. The teacher finished his lesson and the bell rang signaling the end of class. “See ya later” he said leaving Jess behind. “Sam wait! We can walk to class together.” “Oh yeah sure, what class do you have?” “Literature, you?” “Religious studies.” “Great! There right next door.” Smiling sweetly she grabbed his hand. “This okay?” “People will think we’re dating.” “So?” “Oh uh nothing.” He held her hand as he walked to his next class making sure he didn’t pass his brother on the way. Cas was a different story, he passed the short dark haired teen who was dressed in his usual attire. “Hey Cas” he waved at him and was surprised when he got a wave back.  “Who’s that?” “Oh that’s Castiel Novak, he’s pretty cool. He’s a friend of Dean’s.” “Oh he seems nice.” “He is.” When they reached their destination she smiled at him again, “thanks for walking me to class. I’ll see you at lunch?” He nodded and she hugged him quickly before going into her class room.

Deans POV:

Avoiding sitting by Castiel again he chose the seat by Bella instead. “Hello love, I was wondering when I would see you again.” He didn’t reply just sat there and watched as she gawked at him, “I was hoping to hear from you last night but no luck. No phone?” Shaking his head he just shrugged, “I was busy.” Bella scoffed and turned to her friends deciding to ignore him. Thank God. Castiel came in and looked at him before turning his head to the side. “Dean? You can sit back here by me, to use your words. I don’t bite.” Shocked he gathered his stuff before following him to the back. After he took his seat Castiel spoke up, “Dean. I’m sorry about being so rude to you before, you’ve been a true friend to me and you can call me whatever you like. I’ve just gotten so good at pushing people away that I don’t realize it when I do it anymore. I’d like it if we could be friends.” “Can I really call you Cas?” “Yes, in fact I like it. Oh I my sister packed this for me and I don’t eat pie normally do you want it?” Pie. How did he ever know he liked pie? “Thanks, I love pie.” “Friends?” “Friends.” At the end of class he decided he would get Cas to have lunch with him and his new friends. “Hey Cas, you should eat lunch with me.” “I don’t know, what about your new friends? They won’t like me, I’m not popular.” “Neither are we. Just a bunch of misfits!” Charlie said beaming at the two of them. “Charlie this is Cas, Cas this is Charlie.” He waved awkwardly at her before agreeing to go eat lunch with them. “Great it’s settled. See you guys then” she said before walking away a mischievous grin playing at her lips. “She’s seems cool.” “Yeah she’s a bit odd at first but I can already tell were going to be great friends.” They walked to their next classes together and agreed that Dean would wait for him outside after class. “Oh hey by the way I seen Sam, he was walking with a very pretty girl.” “Yeah that’s my boy, was she blonde?” “Uh huh. They were holding hands.” He smiled, “her name’s Jessica, I met her yesterday, she seems nice enough. Way out of Sammy’s league though.” “Dean, you realize she’s 14.” “So? I’m 17. Relax. I’m not that much of a perv.” “Sure” Cas said poking at Dean’s side. They laughed before parting ways. Not wanting to go to civics he groaned counting down the minutes until lunch. When the bell rang he rushed out of class to meet his new friend. They walked to the quad together and Cas laughed for an unknown reason. “What?” He then pursued to do his best Dean impersonation in a high gravelly voice he said “Hey do you uh know where the quad is? I’m new and I get really mad when people don’t pay attention to me.” Pretending to be mad he frowned, “I don’t sound like that and I actually hate all the attention.” “I know it was cute though, don’t worry about it.” Playfully he slugged his arm before sliding it around the shorter boy’s shoulder.

“There they are. My OTP” Dean blushed before removing his arm, “I’m not even going to ask what that means.” Ash spoke up “Don’t worry about it man. Charlie stop pestering people, Sup Castiel I’m Ash this is Benny, the rude red head is Charlie and that’s Jo.” “Nice to meet you.” Dean patted his shoulder before sitting down next to benny and bringing him along. He felt unsteady and nervous because he didn’t want to mess up his chance at having friends, so when he felt Dean’s arm come around the back of his seat he sighed in relief. Being next to him made the whole process easier, and leaned in closer to him. “So Cas, you don’t mind we call you Cas right? I hope not because I’ve already started to use it thanks to Dean. Poor guy couldn’t shut up about you. Not that there was a lot to talk about all he said was blue eyes, witty, and handsome.” Dean gave her a bitch face that said shut it. She immediately knew her mistake and laughed, “Just kidding, he said you were nice.” Smiling he poked Dean’s side again, “That’s a lie.” Charlie faltered and began to explain when he spoke up, “Dean was being nice, I actually was a complete asshat to him when we first met, but he’s stubborn and would not let it go. So here I am.” They all laughed and he felt Dean’s eyes on him “Dude, asshat? Really?” “I don’t curse often.” Ash laughed “I couldn’t tell, I like the word. I’m gonna start using it. Hey asshat!” Benny rolled his eyes, “Don’t talk to me like that! I thought we were friends.” They nudged each other, “We are but that’s how we treat each other.” Charlie and Jo giggled, before Charlie said “Get a room!” “We’re just having some fun Char.” Raising her eyebrows she smirked and said, “I wasn’t talking to you two. Conceited much?” “Very much. And whoa I get it now.” Dean and Cas were in a deep conversation about music and ACDC was not the best band ever, all the while looking into each other’s eyes like they held all the answers. Ash cleared his throat, “Do you two need some privacy?” Blushing he realized that he was staring at Dean, and that he was staring back with the same goofy grin. “No sorry we were just talking about um drummers.” Charlie and Jo looked at each other before whispering “Oh drummers.” He rolled his eyes, he felt at home with the group, especially with Dean Winchester by his side.


End file.
